lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Dol Amroth
Dol Amroth was a feudal principality forming part of the Kingdom of Gondor in the southern reaches of that realm. It was ruled by the Prince of Dol Amroth; the banner of the Silver Swan of Dol Amroth flew alongside that of the White Tree throughout the Third Age. History In the late First Age, Sindar refugees from Beleriand settled the area and established an Elven settlement about 50 miles north of the promontory, at Edhellond. During the Second Age, a Númenórean family of the Faithful settled near the Elves. Elendil, who was of their kin, gave them title to rule the fief of Belfalas. They built their stronghold upon the promontory. Amroth, King of Lórien from the beginning of the Third Age, left his realm behind in TA 1981 in search of his beloved Nimrodel, who had fled from the horror unleashed by the Dwarves in Moria, along with numerous Galadhrim. He waited for her at Edhellond, for their final voyage together into the West. But Nimrodel, who loved Middle-earth as much as she did Amroth, failed to join him. When the ship was blown prematurely out to sea, he jumped overboard in a futile attempt to reach the shore to search for her and drowned in the bay. When Amroth was lost at sea in TA 1981 the last of these Elves left the region. It was from the name of this king that Dol Amroth (the "Hill of Amroth") took its name. The first Prince of Dol Amroth was Galador, the son of Imrazôr. According to legend, Imrazôr had married the Elven-lady Mithrellas, a companion of Nimrodel. Being a coastal city, Dol Amroth was subject to occasional attacks by the Corsairs of Umbar. The fifteenth prince was slain in battle against these sea raiders in TA 2746. In all there were twenty-one Princes of Dol Amroth before the twenty-second, Imrahil, led a company of knights and a contingent of 700 men from the city to Minas Tirith during the War of the Ring. Population The first settlers of the area were Sindar from Beleriand (later joined by many Silvan Elves of Lothlórien) until the Faithful from Númenor came to the promontory in the late Second Age. The last Elves left in TA 1981. The Faithful and later the Gondorians that settled in Dol Amroth never married with Middle Men so the citizens were of Númenórean blood and, according to the legend of Mithrellas, their Princes had an Elvish strain. In addition to their apparent Elven blood, the family of Númenóreans, in which the House of Dol Amroth originates from, were akin to the Lords of Andúnië, and thus related to Elendil and descended from the legendary House of Elros. The people of Dol Amroth were tall, grey-eyed, and dark-haired. They were famous as the most skilful harp players in all of Gondor, who played at the coronation of Aragorn. The inhabitants of Dol Amroth and in the lands nearby were some of the few people of Gondor who spoke Sindarin on a daily basis. Princes of Dol Amroth Here follows a list of the line of Princes. Adrahil and Imrazor were given the titles of Prince of Belfalas but their descendants after them were known as the Princes of Dol Amroth. All dates are Third Age, but many names are not known, only dates of birth and death. *Adrahil I, Prince of Belfalas (fl. TA 1944): fought the Wainriders in 1944 *Imrazôr, Prince of Belfalas (1950 – 2076) *Galador, first Prince of Dol Amroth (2004 – 2129) *Second Prince (2060 – 2206) *Third Prince (2120 – 2254) *Fourth Prince (2172 – 2299) *Fifth Prince (2225 – 2348) *Sixth Prince (2274 – 2400) *Seventh Prince (2324 – 2458) *Eighth Prince (2373 – 2498) *Ninth Prince (2418 – 2540) *Tenth Prince (2463 – 2582) *Eleventh Prince (2505 – 2623) *Twelfth Prince (2546 – 2660) *Thirteenth Prince (2588 – 2701) *Fourteenth Prince (2627 – 2733) *Fifteenth Prince (2671 – 2746: He was slain by Corsairs of Umbar) *Sixteenth Prince (2709 – TA 2799: Slain in battle.) *Seventeenth Prince (2746 – 2859) *Eighteenth Prince (2785 – 2899) *Aglahad, Nineteenth Prince (TA 2827 – 2932) *Angelimir, Twentieth Prince (2866 – 2977) *Adrahil II, Twenty-first Prince (2917 – 3010) *Imrahil, Twenty-second Prince (2955 – Fourth Age 34) *Elphir, Twenty-third Prince (2994 – Fourth Age 65). *Alphros, Twenty-fourth Prince (3017 – Fourth Age 93). Etymology Dol Amroth was Sindarin for 'Hill of Amroth'.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Translations References de:Dol Amroth es:Dol Amroth it:Dol Amroth nl:Dol Amroth pl:Dol Amroth ru:Дол Амрот Category:Sindarin words Category:Cities of Gondor